Knight
- 36 tiles FX (DK2) | sacrifice = | job = Fighter | fighter = Melee (DK1) Blocker (DK2) | wages = 540 (DK1) 750 (DK2) | Health = 950 | spells = Level 1 - Level 4 - Level 7 - Level 10 - (KeeperFX only) | possession = N/A | likes = Guarding, Training | hates = | counterpart= }}Knights are Hero units encountered in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Description General Information (Dungeon Keeper) Knights are very strong melee tanks. Higher-leveled Knights are equipped with an array of defensive spells, and the Keeper will need to swarm the hero in order to kill or capture him. A Knight often rules the territory in the world above and is the map's final enemy. When he arrives belowground, the Mentor announces, "Beware, the Lord of the Land approaches," while the Knight himself issues a fittingly self-righteous declaration against the Keeper. In the earliest levels, his stats are weakened to make it possible to defeat him with the basic creatures you have at this time. If you can manage to capture him, a screen to torture him is shown after the level is finished. This happens even if you convert the Knight in your prior to closing the match. In addition to obtaining Knights through the traditional means of conversion through torture, it is possible to obtain Knights by training past level 10. Unlike , who can only become their more powerful cousins in the later stages of the campaign, Thieves can be promoted as soon as they can be obtained. It is not possible to convert a Knight by Steal Hero. Although the manual mentions them as enemy of the they get along without problems in a shared lair. In ''Dungeon Keeper Premium'', the Knight is known as the Lord.ダンジョンキーパープレミアム勇者撃退ガイド'' (in Japanese). p. 43. Tokyo: NTT Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-4-87188-897-4.'' Combat Statistics See Query for more information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Tasks and Management Notes *Knights' slow base movement speed (40), high wage, and relative ineptitude at anything except tanking (at which they are extraordinary) keep them from being very popular as minions. *Knights have twice-normal torture resistance (2000t). *Knights cannot be scavenged. The game implements this by making the Knight himself unable to perform scavenging. *When a Thief grows up into a Knight, a Thief is added to the Creature Pool. Thieves can be scavenged. Useful. General Information (Dungeon Keeper 2) The Knight is a noble warrior with excellent sword skills and protected by a suit of heavy plate armour. They are not to be taken lightly. The Knights are one of the most powerful heroes and are not easily taken down. Although slow and relatively bulky, they are strong enough to send more than one creature packing and they can strike fear into others. When converted, this can be turned to your advantage. Knights usually In the early campaign escort the Lord of the Land and in later levels they lead other groups of heroes inside the dungeon or guarding alone in vital points of heroic strongholds. A group of Salamanders and Goblins raining quick blows upon one can weaken him quickly and using the Lightning spell to drop them to the floor reduces their fear effect and makes your creatures bolder and giving them the time to bring him down. Knights take the longest to convert, but they are excellent replacements of the Black Knights which aren't available for a long time to come, however they are very grumbly and seem to hate working with portal creatures, especially their evil counterparts. They will become unhappy easily and will quickly rebel if left angry. It may be hard to keep them happy, but they're worthy and powerful minions that greatly help in tough battles. They will get angry if forced to share lair with portal creatures, so a separate lair space is required for the former heroes. It's also recommended that you build separate guard rooms and training rooms, as they hate working with portal creatures in either of these rooms. If a Knight gets unhappy due of working with portal creatures, letting them to gamble in the casino will make them happy again. When converted, a Knight trains in the training room if he's low level, or patrols in the nearest guard room like Guards. He's also useful in defending the dungeon from enemies and combined with guards and a warlock or wizard can make him very deadly. Due of their high health, attack strength and being almost fearless, Knights should always be converted whenever possible, especially earlier on when you lack powerful creatures like Black Knights, Bile Demons and Dark Angels. You can gain a Knight in Dungeon Keeper 2 by: * Converting them in the Torture Chamber. * Sacrificing a Black Knight and then casting Turncoat into the Unholy Temple. * Using a Mercenary Portal and building a Combat Pit. The Mentor's thoughts Gallery Knight Concept B&W.jpg|Knight Concept Art (DK2) Knight panel icon.jpg|Knight panel icon Knight-icon.png|Pickup icon for the Knight (DK2) Knight1.jpg|A Knight as seen in a cutscene in Dungeon Keeper 2 dk1_knight_big.png|Portrait of the Knight (DK1) knight0.gif|Ingame animation of the Knight in DK1 KnightDrag.png|A Knight being dragged to the torture room (DK1) Introheroes.png|A Knight (left) with the Avatar (right) in DK1's intro References Category:Heroes